


Gay Bar

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [34]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick meets Ali for the first time. In a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/52142.html>

It started, as do so many things, in a bar.  
  
Patrick had gone drinking with some of his colleagues, but somewhere along the line, Patrick had come back from the little boy's room to find out that they'd all moved on to another place and had forgotten to tell him in the process.  
  
Oh well, it's not like it's the first time it's happened (Patrick always seems to schedule his toilet breaks at just the wrong time), and it's not like it's hard for Patrick to meet new people, so he's pretty unfazed by the situation.  
  
He buys himself another drink at sits at the bar.  
  
The barman is some kid who's barely old enough to be in the bar himself, let alone serve drinks, and he seems more interested in talking to his own greasy-haired friends than Patrick. Boring.  
  
Patrick looks around. This bar is seriously lacking girls too. There are only a couple by the door and they're both _horrifically ugly_ , so that's a no go.  
  
As for the other customers, well, there are the general 'I come to drink here every day of my life because I'm a fucking lonely bastard' types, alongside some wasters, losers and a fucking stuck-up prick who insists on talking into his phone loud enough for everyone to hear (fuck, who knew that the intimate details of somebody else's life could be so _boring_?)  
  
So, that only leaves Patrick and the guy sitting at the other end of the bar.  
  
The guy sitting at the other end of the bar, who looks like a wolf in wolf's clothing and is smirking to himself like he knows the answer to everything.  
  
Patrick watches him for a few minutes as another guy turns up and they hold a very hushed conversation together.  
  
Once the other guy has wandered off again (almost as quickly as he'd arrived), Patrick and the wolf are left alone.  
  
From his place at the bar, Mr Wolf raises his glass at Patrick in a silent toast, and downs the contents. Intrigued, Patrick does the same.  
  
More minutes pass and more people come and hold hushed conversations with Mr Wolf. He's a pretty popular guy, it seems. Pretty good at holding his alcohol too. Patrick's been matching him drink for drink, and while Mr Wolf appears, for all the world, to be _fine_ , Patrick is slowly slipping down the path to becoming _absolutely fucking wankered_.  
  
An hour and a number of drinks later, and Patrick's curiosity can no longer be contained.  
  
He moves closer, taking a wobbly detour around a bar stool, and sits next to the guy.  
  
"What," asks Patrick, "the fuck do all those guys keep talking to you about?"  
  
Mr Wolf grins lazily, like he knows a joke and is refusing to share it. "Just business."  
  
Patrick squints at him. "Hmm."  
  
Mr Wolf smiles complacently. "Gary Bradge." He says. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Patrick goes to shake his hand, nearly misses, but just about makes it. "Patrick Colasour, Ace Pilot."  
  
Mr Wolf laughs heartily, in a way that makes his chest press against his white shirt. "Well, what brings you to this part of town, Mr Colasour?"  
  
Patrick sways a little. "I was out with some guys for work for someone's birthday, but they left." He snorts. "Not that I care about his birthday anyway. Fucking prick Mason. It's just..." He frowns. "There aren't many girls here tonight."  
  
Mr Wolf's eyes crinkle at the edges. "Not in this bar, no."  
  
They sit in silence for some minutes, and Patrick uses the time to study Mr Wolf in more detail. The edges are blurry, but he thinks he can get the gist of it. If he looks close enough, he can almost make out a dark blue tattoo hiding beneath that white shirt.  
  
Mr Wolf smiles that knowing smile of his.  
  
"You," says Patrick, holding up his glass so Mr Wolf can clink his against it, "are a fucking attractive man."  
  
Mr Wolf laughs again. "Thank you for the compliment." He says.  
  
Patrick's expression turns serious. He puts his glass down and leans forward. "...I think we should fuck."  
  
Mr Wolf laughs so hard that Patrick can feel the bar shuddering beneath his arms. Mr Wolf's grin turns sharp. "I'm afraid," he says, "that'll cost far more than you can afford."  
  
Patrick frowns. When did money come into this? "I actually earn quite a lot, I'll have you know. What if I...?"  
  
"It'll still be more than you can afford."  
  
Patrick pouts. "...Oh."  
  
Mr Wolf slings an arm around Patrick's shoulders. "Don't let that get you down, Mr Colasour. I have just the thing for you."  
  
"Just the..."  
  
"Here," says Mr Wolf, "do you like boys?"  
  
"Boys...? Wait." Patrick shrinks back. "I'm not a paedo. No no no no no. Definitely no."  
  
"Relax." Mr Wolf spreads his hands. "They're all over 18."  
  
"Over 18?"  
  
"Exactly." Mr Wolf leans forward, and presses something into Patrick's hand. "My card. If you're interested, give me a call."  
  
Patrick squints at it. "...Ali Al... Srchschschs... but didn't you... didn't you say your name was...?"  
  
Mr Wolf stands up and claps Patrick on the shoulder. "I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon, Mr Colasour."  
  
Patrick watches him leave with a frown, then stares back at the card. "...all reasonable... prices..."[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
